Some Like It Rough
by zorak coast to coast
Summary: A short and smutty fic in which Santana ties Brittany to the headboard and gets rough with her. Warning that this fic contains anal sex!


**A/N:** More smut for the Glee kink meme. Enjoy and blaze on!

Sex with Santana had become routine for Brittany. They were living together now, and tonight Santana had mentioned over dinner that she wanted to try something new. What this was Brittany had no idea, but she liked the glimmer in Santana's eyes when she said it.

Later that night, Brittany finds herself naked and on all fours on their bed, Santana tying her to the headboard with what feels like a necktie. Brittany can't see because Santana has also decided to blindfold her.

"What are you doing, San?" Brittany asks struggling with her restraints a bit.

"Shut up, Brittany," Santana spits out in a harsh tone that Brittany's never heard her use with her before. Santana finishes tying Brittany up and starts rubbing at her ass. Things quickly go from gentle to rough as Santana leans down and takes a big bite of the soft skin she had been caressing. Brittany jerks a bit in pain. Santana leans back and brings her hand down hard on Brittany's ass. A loud smack fills the room as a red handprint shows up. Brittany feels herself getting wet as Santana grabs roughly at her backside before smacking it once more.

"Fuck," Brittany mumbles as Santana continues to hit her. "Do it again."

"I didn't hear a 'please' in there, Britt."

"Hit me, please," Brittany says with a smile in the direction of where she assumes Santana is. Santana obliges and gives Brittany's ass another loud popping smack. Santana leans over the top of the blindfolded Brittany, grabs a handful of blonde hair roughly, pulls her head back, and speaks into her ear.

"I'm about to rock your goddamn world, Brittany. I'm going to fuck you harder than you could ever imagine. And then I'm going to fuck you some more. I'm not stopping until you're a quivering mess. Do you understand me?" Brittany nods, and Santana pulls out a very large strap on and a bottle of lube out of the nightstand and puts it on. She gives Brittany a couple of more smacks, tangles her hand back into her hair and waits patiently for a couple of long moments. Brittany's getting impatient and decides to speak up.

"Fuck me, San," she mumbles. "Please. I want you inside me," she adds. Santana smiles to herself and lubes up the strap on. She adjusts Brittany's hips and positions herself at Brittany's ass. Anal was a special treat for Santana, one she enjoyed very much when she got the chance. She pokes the head in with some effort after a couple of tries and reapplications of lube. Brittany jerks a bit in pain as the strap on enters her. Santana takes her time slowly sliding in, careful not to hurt Brittany too much. Once she's all the way inside she takes hold of Brittany's hips and starts rolling her hips up into Brittany. Brittany lets out a low moan with each thrust. She reaches a hand down in between her own thighs in an attempt to rub at her clit, but Santana swats her hand away.

"No," Santana says sounding stern again. She pulls all the way out, watching in fascination, then quickly thrusts back in. She takes another handful of Brittany's hair and pulls her head back, her back bowing upwards. She starts pounding hard into Brittany's ass, a smack of skin on skin with each thrust. Santana pushes Brittany's head down onto the pillow roughly and starts giving her thrusts everything she's got. Brittany lets out a semi-muffled scream into the pillow as Santana works her body into her. Santana grabs at Brittany's hips and starts working her back and forth over the strap on. Brittany's not holding back and is letting out loud groans with each hard thrust. The bed is shaking and creaking loudly, and Santana wonders momentarily if she could possibly break it if she fucked Brittany hard enough.

Santana continues pounding into Brittany from behind, taking the time to give her ass a couple more hard spanks. Santana lays into Brittany with such force that Brittany winces, but Santana takes this as a cue to fuck her even harder. There's a palpable ache between Santana's own legs, but she focuses on working her body into Brittany as hard and fast as she can. Once Santana reaches her top speed, she reaches a hand down to rub at Brittany's clit. It only takes a few more rough thrusts and circles around her clit before Brittany lets out a loud scream of Santana's name into the air. Santana slows her thrusts and pulls out. Brittany collapses onto the bed with a flop, and Santana just watches her highly amused.

Santana gives Brittany a breather then reaches down into the nightstand and pulls out a curved dildo. She pulls Brittany back onto all fours and reenters her with the strap on. Santana starts rolling her hips upward then slides the dildo into Brittany's very wet entrance. Brittany lets out a long moan of pleasure as Santana starts fucking her doubly. The pace quickens, and Brittany's back to moaning loud incoherent statements peppered with exclamations of random curse words. Santana works her hips and continues moving the dildo inside Brittany with her hand. Things have gotten a bit complicated for Santana, and she focuses hard on fucking Brittany. The dildo hits Brittany in just the right spot again and again, and she comes undone again with a loud scream.

Downstairs Quinn Fabray hears the screaming and wonders if someone is being murdered. She worries for Brittany and Santana's safety, grabs her spare key off the bowl in the kitchen and bounds lightly up the stairs to Brittany and Santana's apartment. She lets her self in and follows the screams to the bedroom. What she sees there shocks her. Santana's fucking Brittany hard with both a strap on and a dildo. Santana turns around and waves like it's no big deal for Quinn to walk in on them in this position. Quinn feebly returns the wave then goes running out of the apartment back down the stairs, the image of Santana fucking Brittany burned into her mind.

Santana nonplused continues ramming hard into Brittany over and over. She hits the right spot again, and Brittany lets out another loud scream, her orgasm rocking through her.

Santana continues to fuck Brittany like this until Brittany nearly blacks out. Santana reluctantly pulls out, unties Brittany who removes her blindfold looking very dazed and confused. Santana kisses her hard, ridding herself of the strap on and throwing it to the floor. They cuddle up on the bed together, Brittany in Santana's arms, their limbs a tangled mess.

"That was beyond awesome," Brittany says after a while, Santana running her hand through Brittany's hair. Santana nods.

"Yeah, I had a pretty nice view," Santana replies.

"I love you, Santana," Brittany whispers and promptly drifts off to sleep, Santana returning the declaration of love in her ear.


End file.
